Amongst The Storm: A Digimon Saga
by Two Italians
Summary: 7 young tamers become engorged in a Digital World of Chaos. Reviews welcomed.
1. The Beginning

A story by: Two Italians.  
>Randomkid23 &amp; Dpsa14, respectively.<p>

**Chapter One.**

It was a typical morning for Jake Williams, his mom abruptly woke him up by opening the curtains.

"Jake get up now!"

"Five more minutes, I want more time in Dreamland..."

"GET UP NOW!"

"Fine, fine, fine"

Jake got out of bed and forced his mom to leave the room. He went to the bathroom and splashed warm water on his face. He rubbed his eyes, then combed his hair. He got dressed in his favorite outfit: a plain white shirt, grey sweatshirt, blue jeans, and his Nike track shoes. Jake grabbed his backpack, headphones, and iPhone. He made his way down the three flights of stairs to the lobby of the apartment building. It was a nice morning for New York City in the winter. He didn't mind living in the city, he actually loved it for two reasons: First of which was the freedom of walking to school (which was a reasonable distance away from the complex), the second reason was standing right in front of him. Alana Chase, his neighbor who was just a few months younger than him. Jake thought she was absolutely beautiful in any and every way possible. She had average length blond hair, blue eyes, and was currently wearing a white blouse skinny jeans a black beanie and chocolate ugs. They have been friends since Jake moved to the city 3 years ago, but Jake has never been able to tell her how he felt. Jake stood there looking at her for a few seconds until he snapped himself out of it. He walked up to her and said, "Morning Alana, you ready for school?"

She turned to look at the boy and yelled, "Jacob Douglas Williams! I have been waiting 14 minutes and 23 seconds for you!, do you want to be late?"

"Désolé Alana!, I'm Sorry!" Jake said as he raised his hand up in surrender. "I over slept a little...my mother had to shine the light in my face to get me up!"

"You should set an alarm, oh wait you do... fine then set two! Anyway, lets hurry we have to get to school!" Alana said as she quickly spun around and started to walk.

"Hey wait for me!, Alana!" Jake yelled out as he run up besides her.

Jake and Alana walked out of the school. "Ugh, I had a rough day, how bout you Alana?"

"Try studying you idiot, I get straight A's!" Alana bragged while showing off a test with a giant red 'A+' on it.

Jake laughed and walked past her then he stopped. In front of him was Isabella Gracia. the self-proclaimed most popular and prettiest girl in the school; she annoyed both Jake and Alana. What she was doing however enraged Jake. She was making a heart with her hands around Jake and Alana. Even though Jake likes Alana, he saw this as a way to ruin his chances with her. However, Alana being clueless as always, didn't even notice the Spanish cheerleader making a heart around the two, and just plainly walked past her expecting Jake to follow, which he did.

"So _Dougy_, what are you up to this weekend?" Alana asked knowing using his middle name like that would upset him.

"Oh nothing really, how about you, _Sophia_?" Jake said smirking

"Sssshhhhh Alana said putting her hand over Jake's mouth, Don't say that out loud!" She looked around, "I don't want anyone to know my middle name!"

Jake took Alana's soft hand off of his face and said, "Then don't say mine!"

"Fine..."

Even though it seemed they just were in a fight, both were smiling.

For the next few blocks they walked in silence, Jake had his headphones on, and Alana was off day dreaming as she walked. It was up until they made it to their apartment building the silence was broken with Jake asking Alana, Hey, wanna come up to my place and hang out? Hm... Sure, why not Alana said as they both made there way to Jake s apartment.

They walked in to the small two bedroom apartment and went to Jake's room. Jake sat down at his desk and went on his computer as Alana pulled up a chair next to him. The first thing Jake did was check his email. There was one email from a mysterious sender-Pandemonium.

_"Dear Jacob Douglas Williams and Alana Sophia Chase._

_I have a simple question for the both of you. Do you want to go on with the tedious normal life you have? Or would you rather have a chance at excitement and power?_

_Yes or No_

_-Pandemonium."_

"Jake...How did this person know I'd be here?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it was a lucky guess... But, I say we pick 'Yes', how about you?"

"Yeah, even though nothing'll happen."

Jake nodded and brought his mouse over to the 'Yes' button in the email. He took a deep breath and clicked it. For a few seconds nothing happened until two hands came out of the screen and pulled both Jake and Alana into the computer.

************************************Meanwhile, in Japan**************************************

Ryuuzaki Kaze woke to the sound of his alarm, opening his eyes slowly. He sat up and stumbled into the bathroom to wash his face. He looked in the mirror with a worn-out expression.  
>I look exactly like how I feel...ugh Kaze thought. He then quickly got dressed in his black trench coat, blue jeans and his black T-shirt with a 'Laughing Man' symbol on it. After getting dressed, Kaze went over to his mirror and quickly fixed his blue-black colored hair. When Kaze was happy with his appearance, he stated to walk to school.<p>

When he finally made it to his school, he went to his first class- math. He sat down and looked at the board, not understanding what his teacher had written. He put his head down for a quick nap. It would be for only a few moments Kaze would fall asleep. Five minutes after Kaze had fallen asleep he was awoken to an argument between the teacher and a new student. The student was dressed in black-grey cargo pants, a plain red t-shirt with a leather jacket covering it up and he had a red leather messenger bag on. The teacher told the student to take the vacant seat next to Kaze.

At the end of class, the red-headed new kid spoke up and said to Kaze, "Nice Hair, I'm Mogiki"

"Thanks; I'm Kaze. You wouldn't happen to know what I missed while I was asleep right?" as Kaze asked, the bell rang. Mogiki quickly pulled out his schedule to see what class he had next

"Relax, it's time for homeroom, what do you have after this?" Kaze asked

"Uhhhm, history, room... 312? Where the hell is that?" Mogiki replied.

"Hey, I have that too, I'll show you the way." Kaze and Mogiki walked down the hallway then they entered the room, went in and sat down in the row closest to the door. Ten minutes later, a kid dressed in a button down shirt with a black tie, jeans and sneakers, with brown hair and glasses snuck into class, careful that the teacher didn't notice. He sat and down in the desk next to Kaze.

"Kinda late, aren t ya Darren?" Kaze asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeeeah, ya know 'ow it is" Darren pinched his fingers, put them up to his lips, and inhaled deeply.

"Oh, Darren, this is Mogiki" Kaze said, almost forgetting about the red-haired boy sitting behind him.

Darren looked over at Mogiki, extended his hand and said, "Darren Takeshi, nice to meetcha."

The boys shook hands as Mogiki replied, "Mogiki Kungasi"

The rest of the day was a drag, as the three boys didn t have any other classes together. The final bell rang throughout the halls of the school as people piled out of their classes, eager to get home. Kaze was walking to the computer club, when he saw Mogiki roaming through the halls.

"HEY! KUNGASI!" Kaze yelled, trying to get Mogiki's attention.

Mogiki turned, and started to walk with Kaze, "What's up?" he asked.

"Me and Darren are in this computer club, wan na go with us today?" Kaze asked.  
>He wanted Mogiki to go for some reason, he had a feeling that today was going to be good.<p>

"Eh, sure, why not" Mogiki replied.

The two of them walked into the computer lab, to see Darren, eyes bugged out and jaw hanging.

"Hey, dude, you alright? Ya look like you've seen a ghost or somethin'" Mogiki asked.

Darren just pointed at the email on the screen,

_"Dear, Ryuuzaki Kaze, Mogiki Kungasi, and Darren Takeshi,_

_I have one simple question for the three of you. Do you want to go on with the tedious normal life you have? Or would you rather have a chance at excitement and power?_

_Yes or No_

_-Pandemonium."_

"Well?" Mogiki asked his friends.

"Well what? It s probably some stupid chain mail; click Yes for shits and giggles." Kaze quickly responded.

"Yeah, but how d it know our names? Plus, Mogiki just got ere! Darren said rather animatedly."

"Kaze shrugged, I dunno, some creepy stalker guy maybe. Ah well, just click the goddamn Yes button!"

Fine, but if anything happens, I swear to Go- Darren was interrupted as he clicked the Yes button, three hands came out of the screen and pulled the three students into the computer.


	2. What's A Digimon?

****A story by: Two Italians.  
>Randomkid23 &amp; Dpsa14, respectively.<p>

**Chapter Two.**

Jake woke up and tried to remember what just happened. _"The last thing I remember is being on my computer with Alana...then that hand thing...wait were am I?" _Jake thought as he stood and and frantically looked around until he noticed a blonde girl on the floor asleep."Alana!" Jake ran over to her and started to shake her.

"Ugh...J-Jake?"

"Yeah it's me...Alana don't freak out, but we're in a weird place..."

The two looked around, and it appeared as though they were in a jungle

"Alana...Stay calm, can you look up at the sky and stay still for a moment?" said Jake as he noticed Alana's foot. It was bent in the wrong direction. He grabbed her foot, and readjusted it quickly. A loud crack was heard, followed by Alana's scream followed by her barking, "YOU INSENSITIVE JACKASS FRENCHIE PIECE OF SHIT!" at Jake, who was hysterically laughing.  
>Little did they know, that their every move were being watched by these little creatures right in front of them. Jake didn't notice these beings until Alana said, "J-Jake... w-w-what the hell are... are those?" she pointed at a fluffy, white, dog-like creature with pink ears, and a small round creature with a large metallic mask covering a good part of its body, and a fluffy periwinkle and white tail. The small dog-like creature began talking,<p>

"Hello, my name is Paomon" which was immediately followed by Alana's yelp. "I'm something called a 'Digimon' which stands for Digital Monster!" As Paomon explained, he leapt onto Alana's lap. "We are beings made up of information. We live in this beautiful world called; the Digital World!" Paomon explained to the confused little children.

"Creative, isn't it?" remarked the other little Digimon.

"Oh hush Kapurimon, always gotta be something with you" Paomon snapped back.

"So... If your Alana's" Jake pointed to Paomon, "You're mine?" he then pointed to an angry looking Kapurimon.

"Yeah, but don't expect me to care much." Kapurimon replied as he waddled over to Jake.

While the four of them were conversing, a robotic Digimon, Kokuwamon, was watching them from afar.

"Boss" Kokuwamon whispered into a tiny microchip-like device, "It appears that two other humans have arrived"

A boy, about seventeen years in age, was on the other end of this microphone. He had a large black cape, draped around his body. He had dark brown ear-length hair and piercing blue eyes. "Well, don't just stand there, MOVE YOUR ASS, ATTACK THEM"

"Roger that" Kokuwamon replied.

With that, Kokuwamon jumped out of the bush, and yelled, "STUN SHOCKER" and began to charge at the kids.

"Merde!" Jake said as he scooped up Alana.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Alana yelled as he scooped her up.

Jake looked at the two fluffy Digimon, who turned a bright white colour, and transformed into entirely different beings! Where Kapurimon once was, stood a three foot Digimon, wearing a purple mask, with two grey cone-like structures, and metal bars going across the face of the mask. On its body, it wore a red kendo suit, with grey sleeves that were covering its hands. It had large periwinkle feet with three claws on it, and it sported a thick tail. Alongside it, sat a white dog-like creature, with a tuft of hair on its head. Its pink ears were long and droopy. It also had a big fluffy pink tail, and claws, a rotten yellow.

Jake quickly glanced at the two new Digimon; and ran until he found a nice place to set down Alana. He found a tree and sat her down against it, her ankle propped up against a log. Jake went back to see if the fight was over. He approached the purple Digimon that was once Kapurimon. "Kapurimon... What happened to you two, and what was that other thing?"

The purple Digimon responded in a quiet tone. "Sir, you shall now call me Kotemon. By the process of Digivolution, I have Digivoled to my 'Rookie' stage along with my friend here," Kotemon gestured to Labramon, "Who was once Paomon, is now Labramon. Also, Labramon and myself have taken care of the other Digimon"

Labramon walked over to Jake and barked "Where is Alana?"

"Uhm...She's over here...Come, follow me..." Jake said as he walked over to Alana, who was wiping her eyes. As Labramon and Kotemon began to explain everything that happened, Jake searched around for something that could be used to make a splint. When he got back to the three, he was holding two flat pieces of wood. "Alright, Alana we need to get a splint on your foot. Just trust me, and don't move your foot..." He didn't wait for her to respond. Jake started with removing the lace from the hood of his hoodie, and began to tie the two pieces of wood to her foot. He then took his hoodie, and wrapped it around her foot.

"Jake?...How do you know how to do— Ow! that hurt you jackass!" Alana spat out as Jake tightly tied the whole contraption he had made around her foot.

"One time while I was running, the same thing happened to me, luckily a friend of mine knew what to do. After the whole thing, he taught me everything just in case." "Anyway" He continued, "What we need to do now is figure a way to get you around...I don't think this place will be a good camp site right?"  
>"I have an idea" Labramon stated. "Alana just get on my back, don't worry I wont bite"<p>

Alana could only wipe her eyes and nod. As Jake helped her onto Labramon, the only thing on her mind was why everything was so... "My contacts!" Alana shouted, "Where are they?" She looked around frantically for them, but all she could see was a blur of colours. "JAKE" Alana yelled, "In my purse, in the front pocket are my..." She hesitated and said, "Glasses". Jake went over to her leather purse, opened up the front pocket, and took out her glasses.

"'Ere ya go" Jake said as he handed the pair of plastic glasses with very thick lenses to Alana.

Alana put her glasses on and yelped at seeing Kotemon and Labramon for the first time clearly.

"So... you mean to tell me that you're some thing called a _Digimon?_" Kaze asked with suspicion.

"Okay, even _I,_ the druggie can't believe that" Darren added.

The little purple quadriplegic Digimon, whose mouth took up half of its body; was in distraught. "I swear, _everything_ I say is true" The little Digimon retorted.

Darren picked up the little Digimon and examined it, "What'd you say your name was?"

"Dorimon" the Digital Monster answered.

"And... I'm _not_ on the X or anything?" Darren asked, still holding Dorimon

Kaze facepalmed, "No, Darren, you're _not_ on the X; now put my Digimon down!"

"NO, HE'S JUST A SAMMICH" Darren said as he opened his mouth and made it as though he was going to eat Dorimon.

The poor little Digimon began to flail around, "GAH, NO, PUT ME DOWN!" it exclaimed and began to cry.

Darren dropped Dorimon like a hot potato and said, "It's just in good fun."

Mogiki stood there with his tiny green blob-like Digimon perched on top of his head.

"What're they doing, Gummymon?" Mogiki asked

"I have no clue... and you're friends with these people?" Gummymon asked while they were watching the scene unfold before them.

Kaze grabbed Darren and shook him harshly. "Daren, be serious you damn junkie!,

we're in a different world; do you know what that means?"

"No..." Daren responded.

Kaze sighed and had an idea. "It means...No more drugs for you!"

Daren gasped, got on his knees and raised his fists in the air and screamed, "CRUEL WORLD, WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME?"

Kaze sighed and said, "I think we'd better get a move on... It's getting dark, and we're standing here like a bunch of idiots!"

"Wait a minute, where's my Digimon?" Darren asked as he frantically looked around, throwing Dorimon in the process.

Kaze grumbled and said, "Who gives a shit? You'd probably sell it for drugs anyway!"

"That's beside the point."

"There are only two Digimon here. If you were supposed to get one, you'd 'ave gotten it." Kaze concluded.

After the argument, the three decided it would be best to find some shelter for the night, and began to walk until they saw a nice looking cave up ahead. There was light emulating from the cave, and there were four shadows. Two appeared to be human-like; but the other two seemed to be monstrous in figure.


	3. The First Night

A story by: Two Italians.  
>Randomkid23 &amp; Dpsa14, respectively.<p>

**Chapter Three.**

"Guys...Let's check where the light is coming from in that cave..." Kaze said as he grabbed a tree branch, and slowly crept his way into the cave. "If anyone is there, we come in peace!"

"Oy...we aren't aliens Kaze" stated Mogiki along with a laughing Darren.

"Shush guys; I hear something moving; hide!" Kaze said as all three began to find a hiding place.

Out from the depths of the cave, Jake came out holding a burning piece of wood.

"Jake? Did you find anyone?" Alana yelled from the spot she was positioned in with her leg propped up.

"Not yet...Hey! I heard someone talking! I know your out there!" Jake said as he walked closer and closer to the three Japanese kids.

Kaze stood up and motioned for the others to do so. "Hey, I'm Kaze. My friend here with the red hair is Mogiki and the pot-head is Darren" Kaze said motioning towards his friends.

Jake lowered his torch and examined the three kids who stood before him. After a few seconds, he extended his hand, "Jake" He started, "I'm guessing you guys saw our fire; anyway...C'mon we'll talk more over by the fire." he said, motioning towards the cave, "I also have a friend to introduce ya to." Jake blew out his torch and made his way back to his and Alana's make-shift campsite.  
>Jake sat down next to Alana and said, "This is my friend Alana. Alana this is Kaze, Mogiki, and Darren..."<p>

"Oh hey! Nice to meet you guys!" Alana said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too" Kaze and Daren said in unison, while Mogki walked over to Jake.

"Jake, right? How did you get here?"

Jake then started to tell the three about how he and Alana got to where they were, and what happened to Alana's ankle. Mogiki then followed with telling the two Americans about how they had gotten there.

"Alright...I think we should take it easy for a little, It seems to be dark outside" Jake paused to look outside, "Why don't we all just go to bed for the night...we should be well rested in this fucked up place."

The other four nodded and started to get ready to sleep. The sleeping arrangements were: Jake and Alana in the front of the cave near the fire, and Kaze, Mogiki, and Darren were in the back of the cave. Everyone had settled down but Jake and Alana. Jake looked at her and saw that she was worried. He knew a way to temporarily fix that. Jake took off his headphones, put Alana's favorite song on, and scooted over next to her. "Hey...I thought you would want this to help calm down." Jake said as he gave Alana the headphones. She wiped her eyes, nodded, and put the headphones on. She lie down and began to drift asleep. Jake waited to make sure Alana was sound asleep. Once he was sure, he got up, and walked outside. As Jake made his way outside, he encountered Mogiki, who was sitting there; staring off into space. Jake walked up behind him, "Hey, whatcha doin'?"

Mogiki was startled and jumped upright. "Oh it's you Jake; scared the living shit outta me. Anyway, couldn't sleep; you?"

"I'm an insomniac...So, were are you from?"

"Osaka, I just moved to Kaze and Darren's town."

"Ah...Me and Alana are from New York...We've been friends for a while..." Jake could tell that once he brought up Alana his face turned red.

"Yeah I can tell...So, do ya have any family?"

"I live in a small apartment with my mother...who well..."Jake paused.._."Just tell him, I mean, we both are stuck in this e'ffed up world...'_"My mom's an alcoholic...You?"

"I got the generic, not understanding parents..." Mogiki realised this was getting awkward, so he quickly changed the subject, "Did you get one of these too?" Mogiki said as he pulled out this rectangular device from his pocket. It was a light and dark green.

"Huh? Wait I think so..." Jake checked his pocket and there was a dark blue and purple version of the device Mogiki had. "Why do you think we got these Mogiki?"

"Hell, I don't know Jake. Although I can make a good assumption that they have something to do with our Digimon..."

"You're probably right...". For the next for minutes they just stood there, lost in there own thoughts. The silence was broken with Jake saying "Hey, let's go in...We both need some sleep"  
>With that, both Mogiki and Jake walked inside and went to there own spots in the cave and tried to sleep.<p>

*******************************************Dark Master**********************************************

In the midst of the desert, stood a run-down marble Colosseum. The browned and crumbling columns, which barely upheld the rung above it, looked as though they could collapse at any given moment. Inside the Colosseum, there was an arena. On one side of the arena, there stood a small yellow tyrannosaurus-like Digimon. It stood with determination and anger as it stared at its opponent. On the other side of the field, stood a tall, green, muscular Digimon, with twisted horns, and a long face. It held a wooden club, and charged across the field.

"Pepper breath!" the yellowish Digimon exclaimed, as it spat fireballs at its foe.

The green Digimon took to blow directly to the head, and flew back a little.

On a balcony, overlooking the arena, stood a tall, lean, young man; with dark brown hair that went over his ears. He watched the two fight with his piercing blue eyes, watching every move. He had a long, black cape, draped over his body. As he stood watching the two battle he thought to himself, _"Agumon must be retrained if we want to survive." _Once it appeared as though Agumon was worn-out, the young man snapped his fingers, and the arena went black. He shouted out, "That's enough for today Agumon. We'll train again tomorrow." With that, the two Digimon walked off the arena, and back to their rooms. The Dark Lord went to the cafeteria to have a bite to eat. He sat down at the bar, and said to the small, brown Digimon behind the counter, "Hey Burgermon, can I have another one of your amazing burgers?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Troy!" Burgermon happily replied as it went to the kitchen to make its owner some food. After a few minutes, the small Digimon came back and handed the Dark Emperor a plate with a cheeseburger on it.

"Thanks, it's great!" the Dark Lord said while eating his food. He sat there, thinking for a second, _"Who are these kids? Are they digidestined? or are they some unfortunate bunch who got trapped in a digital warp?"_

"Is something wrong?" Burgermon asked.

The Dark Master snapped out of his trance, "Y-yeah, everything's fine" he gave a reassuring smile and finished his burger. "Wellp, Imma head off to bed, see ya tomorrow Burgermon" The Dark Lord said as he got up, and went to his chambers.


End file.
